


Young

by EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A lil bita angst, F/F, Fluff, Sneaking Out, homophobic parents, lotsa fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD/pseuds/EREMIN_IS_MY_LIFE_BLOOD
Summary: Misha sneaks out to see Luka after a hard day





	Young

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask about the names ok

Misha cautiously pushed open her window, listening intently for any change in the snoring coming from her parents room across the hall. Both sets of snores continued uninterrupted. Misha sighed in relief and climbed up onto her window ledge, swung her legs around and slipped out onto the garage roof below. She climbed down the drain pipe to the ground, looked around to make sure she hadn't been seen, then turned and took off down the street.   
  
She slowed to her normal confident stride once she was out of her neighborhood and pulled out her phone sending off a quick text.   
  
Misha: I'm out B) Meet you at the usual place?  
  
She only got a few more paces before her phone buzzed.  
  
Luka: Be there in 5

 

Misha grinned before shoving her phone back in  her pocket. Ten minutes later she could see the familiar bench with a familiar girl sitting on it. "Hey beautiful," Misha finger gunned as she approached. Luka rolled her eyes but smiled, standing to hug her. "Missed you, dork" 

 

Misha pulled back from the hug slightly "You saw me like six hours ago" Luka sighed "Shut up" and Misha giggled and leaned forward pecking her lips quickly "Lets get going" 

 

The pair walked down the street Misha's arm wrapped around Luka's shoulders while they chatted happily about nothing much. Luka lived on the outskirts of town so they soon found themselves walking along a country road. Neither really seemed to care. "Hey look at that!" Misha said suddenly pulling Luka behind her excitedly. She lead her down to a river just over from the road. Luka was amazed Misha had even noticed it considering how dark it was. 

 

Misha bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly "Look Luke, me n' Ingrid used to swim here years go." Luka raised an eyebrow "We are not swimming, Misha." Misha laughed "Nah, s' too cold, but it is pretty right?" She wrapped her arm round her shoulders again and gave her a small squeeze.  
  
They sat together on the bank listening to music from Luka's phone and chatting about their family's and school. The song changed to Luka's favorite and Misha suddenly jumped to her feet "What are you doing?" Luka frowned up at her. Misha said nothing but extended her hand to her with a cheesy grin. Luka raised an eyebrow but took the hand anyway and was immediately pulled to her feet. Misha wrapped her arms around Luka's waist, pulling her close and began to sway gently to the music. Luka rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms loosely round Misha's neck and swayed with her. "Dork." she said grinning into Misha's eye's. 

Misha grinned straight back and began to turn them in time to the music. They danced for a long while, happily swaying and stepping to the music, giggling when one slipped up or stood on the other toes. They could have danced till the sun came up, if only Luka's phone hadn't died. 

 

"So," Luka said as the pair laid back in the grass "How was it when you got home?" Misha's smile faltered for the first time that night. "Hah," Misha scratched the back of her head "Well, they weren't happy. Mum lost her shit and screamed for a while and Dad just kinda acted really disappointed in me. He wouldn't talk to me all evening" She looked began picking absentmindedly at the grass. "They're really pissed." Luka nodded sympathetically "You know you didn't do anything wrong." Misha nodded tears sprang to her eye's "It's just . . . they really are pissed." Luka reached over and gently pulled Misha closer so her head rested on her chest and gently stroked her hair. "It's ok, they would have found out eventually. Whether that teacher had seen us or not." Misha began to cry quietly "It's not that, they hate me now.  You should have heard Mum, apparently I'm just following fades and 'only doing it to be cool' and when I tried to tell her it really wasn't like that, she started on about me being confused and embarrassing her and not knowing what I want. I don't think she want's me to have anything to do with you anymore."

Luka held her tighter and kissed the top of her head. "Too bad" She couldn't imagine how Misha must've been feeling, her own parents had welcomed their relationship with open arms. Even her little sister Emilla had said they were cute (but really gross at the same time). the thought of what it must be like for Misha and the rejection she must feel made Luka's heart hurt. She didn't know how to help her. 

  
The pair stayed like that for a while longer before Misha sat up and wiped her eyes. "We should probably start heading back." Luka sat up as well and nodded. They walked back into town in silence, hand in hand. "So how's Emilla going at school?" Misha spoke up eventually "She's doing great," Luka smiled "She made a friend" Misha grinned at that "Ah, finally! It was so not healthy the way she avoided everyone in her classes." Luka chuckled "Yup, the teacher's were getting concerned." The mood picked up after that. Misha made it her mission to walk atop every fence along the street until she fell off a particularly tall one and Luka sighed telling her to stop being an idiot. Misha agreed and instead decided to offer Luka a piggyback ride. She carried her until they got back to the bench where they had meet earlier, humming the lone ranger song as she galloped the whole way.   
  
They sat together on the bench for a while till they realised the time. "Dad's gonna be waking up in an hour for work." Misha sighed looking at her phone. "It's ok," Luka kissed her cheek "See you in a couple of hours?" Misha smiled and kissed her on the lips "See you at school." Luka grinned and got up to leave "Everything will be ok. I promise. Love you, you dork" Misha chuckled "Love you too."  


End file.
